


For love of unforgotten times

by tungstenpincenez



Series: That Which Keeps Us Warm [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tungstenpincenez/pseuds/tungstenpincenez
Summary: Loki is surprised by his children.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: That Which Keeps Us Warm [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036220
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	For love of unforgotten times

Loki was startled awake by the boisterous boys jumping onto the bed and screeching, “Happy Mother’s Day, Mama!”

He sat up and hugged them to him, murmuring, “What is this, my Thorklings?” He grinned and kissed them, removing any sting from the term that he usually reserved for their bouts of misbehaviour.

His sons began to reply, but having been joined by first his eldest twin daughters and then Thor with the younger girls in his arms, the cacophony became such that he failed to comprehend the sudden attention. But he nevertheless accepted their enthusiastic embraces and gifts of flowers and beamed at them.

When Thor bent down to offer his own kiss and greeting, Loki placed a hand to his _elskr_ ’s arm and asked, “What means all this effusion?” 

Thor smiled and replied, “The children have learned of a Midgardian tradition whereupon a day is set aside to honour their mothers. They insisted that we instigate this tradition. Gifts of flowers are most commonly bequeathed.”

Loki’s eyes filled with sudden tears and he pressed a kiss. Resting his forehead against his beloved’s, he murmured, “Mother would have loved such a tradition.”

Thor wiped away the tears and whispered in an equally unsteady tone, “She would, indeed.” Looking into his _hjarta_ ’s eyes as his own tears were wiped away, he smiled and said, “Come, the kitchens have been told to prepare a special meal to break fast. Perform your ablutions and join us in the dining hall.” Thor gathered the children and herded them out the door as Loki climbed out of bed.

As the family enjoyed the meal, there was a sudden commotion by the hall entrance. Soon, a line of young Asgardians formed and marched toward Loki. The first and eldest child to reach the dining table curtseyed and said, “Majesty, we thank thee for saving our families from Ragnarok and for helping rebuild Asgard so that we may flourish for many more generations. As the Midgardians honour their mothers on this day, so we honour you as our All-Mother.” 

By the time the last of the children had presented his bouquet, Loki was unabashedly weeping into the crook of Thor’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> A little love in the time of COVID-19. We especially appreciate how much our moms and mom-figures do for us and put up with, now that we have to fend for ourselves during lockdown, don’t we? 
> 
> Title from Robert Louis Stevenson’s “To My Mother”


End file.
